


Half burned in flames (when the sun sets)

by amako



Series: We fight every night for something [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Not really sure, Post-Time Skip, Sanji has no brain-to-mouth filters, anyway, but he tries his best, cause like I ship them even when it's gen, could be read as gen i guess, if you ask me it's not gen, so it's not like I can tell the difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/pseuds/amako
Summary: "What happened to your eye?" he blurted."I. told. you. Mihawk did that to me.""I'm not Luffy. I know how to spot a lie. Tell me.""Why should I? Because you missed me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sequel to Half in the shadows. It was requested, and who am I to refuse writing more ZoSan? Hope you enjoy!  
> Title still from the song Beautiful Crime by Tamer

Zoro hated to admit it, but watching the sun rise had become some kind of a ritual for him. The _Sunny_ had set sail again almost three weeks ago and he could count on one hand the number of dawns he had missed. He could at least brag about knowing the stars now. With the countless hours he had spent watching them, it would be a shame not to.

Luffy, in one of his surprisingly clever moments, had caught on his new habit and assigned him on every night watch in exchange for being exempted from any other chore on the ship (not that he had many anyway, since he didn't even have to lift the anchor anymore).

Zoro was pretty happy with the deal. He could enjoy the night while making sure the _Sunny_ was always sailing in the right direction (which had gotten him constant teasing from the witch and the cook. He was not directionally challenged, damnit. At least, not when the stars were helping him) and that nothing would threaten his nakama's sleep.

This time, Ussop had gotten the first shift. They weren't dumb enough to ask Zoro to stay up all night, every night of the week. The swordsman would be woken up by whoever was on watch before him and he would do the rest of the night, until Sanji woke up to start making breakfast.

That had created another habit on the ship. When Sanji was up, the first thing he would do was to start a new pot of coffee. Not brush his hair, change his clothes or baking bread. No. Coffee.

Which he would then bring to Zoro, his eyes still half-closed and a yawn on his lips. The swordsman then knew that it was time to go down the crow's nest and start a new day.

They never talked.

~

The sun hadn't even begun to brush the horizon with its warm caress when Sanji climbed to the crow's nest, a mug of coffee carefully balanced on a little plate filled with cookies in one hand.

He had caught sight of the swordsman when he first arrived into the galley. Zoro was standing by the window, his arms crossed and a thoughtful look on his face. The moon light was painting his features in black and white and even his stupid hair seemed grey under the night sky.

The stars were shining in his eye.

That never ceased to bother him. The lack of symmetry, the absence of the green twin drilling holes into his neck when he did something that annoyed the swordsman. And he couldn't stop himself from wondering. Did it slow Zoro down? Was it a problem in battle? What about his depths perception, and the sudden shrinking of his sight?

But the fact remained; they never talked.

Not since that night, that first night, when they had whispered half-truth and confessions.

The crow's net was bathed in moon light that had erased every colour from the room. Zoro looked at him, a soft surprise on his face. The stars still had a long time before the sun came to chase them away.

Sanji carefully set the plate by the window, taking a cookie as he did so. The swordsman barely shrugged before grabbing the mug, its warmth already spreading in his hands.

 _We never talk_ , Sanji had to remind himself. And yet.

Yet, something had awaken him, long before his usual routine started. And he had a feeling the green-haired moron was somehow responsible for it.

It didn't fail. The mug was still half-full when Zoro's voice echoed in the peaceful room.

"What are you doing here, cook?"

"Bringing you coffee," he answered without missing a beat.

"Like you usually do. Except three hours too early."

"If you're not satisfied with the service, go talk to the owner."

"That's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well."

Zoro's eye was staring at him. He suppressed a shiver.

"What is it?"

"Leave it."

"No."

"Look, shitty-"

"What is it, cook." That wasn't a question anymore. I'm not leaving it, his face screamed.

Sanji took his time to detail him. That man was very different from the one he had met on the Baratie. Gone, the angry teenager with a vendetta against the world. Gone, the swordsman with a grudge the size of the Grand Line. That boy was just a shadow in the only eye of the man standing in front of him.

He sighed. He wondered how Zoro was seeing him now. Had he changed too? He didn't feel like the sous-chef who stayed on the Baratie because his debt was as big as Zoro's grudge.

The swordsman had remained silent under his gaze, waiting for an answer he knew was coming.

"You're old."

"Gee, thanks, dartboard." Zoro rolled his eye.

"Shit, no, that's not what I meant." Sanji sighed again, his fingers carding through his hair. "You're older. Different. You're not the same Zoro."

"That's usually what happens when you don't see someone in two years. They change."

"You did. Change, I mean."

Shit. What was the problem with him? He quickly light up a cigarette and watched the smoke escaping by the window. _Pull yourself together._

"What happened to your eye?" he blurted.

"I. told. you. Mihawk did that to me."

"I'm not Luffy. I know how to spot a lie"

They both knew that wasn't the problem. Luffy knew had to do that too. He just chose not to push the issue when he felt like that wasn't a good idea.

"Tell me."

"Why should I? Because you missed me?"

That was low, and Zoro knew it. He almost looked apologetic before settling for a determined face.

"Shut it, moss-head. Of course not."

"Then why should I?"

"'cause what if you're a danger to the crew? What if you don't see someone coming and get stabbed, or can't help one of us because we're not in your sight?"

"Are you implying that I'm endangering my nakamas? That I'm to proud to admit when I not fit for fighting?"

If looks could kill, Sanji would now be bathing in acid. He slapped himself mentally.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm tired of your shit. Get out of here and go back to your shitty kitchen."

Sanji wanted to protest but saw on the other's face that he would only make things worse. He left the plate and his untouched cookie and started to leave.

"You know what? Fuck that. You're going to listen to me." He growled before turning back. Now, Zoro looked murderous.

"So you can insult me again? Right."

"I wasn't- ARGH! Because I'm worried, bastard! I don't want you to get killed because you weren't LOOKING!"

He froze, one hand coming to his mouth. Sanji cursed himself and his stupid no-filters brain. Furious against himself, he left the crow's nest, missing entirely the startled look on Zoro's face.

Once in the galley, he busied himself with the most complicated breakfast he could think of. For starters, he made dough to bake croissants. While it rested, he began to whisk eggs for an asparagus and potatoes omelette.

He was the moron. Why couldn't he keep his damn mouth shut? That's why they never fucking talked!

Once the omelette was in the pan, he made the croissants and put them into the oven, before moving to the caramel with salted butter. He had barely heated the thing when the galley's door squeaked. Sanji silently watched the swordsman entering his kitchen, his silhouette carved against the darkness by the shy glow of the rising sun.

He took a couple of steps toward him, before stoping at the counter. And he just stayed there, staring at the oven.

"I did this to myself."

Sanji had to remind himself he was awake, because the voice was barely a whisper.

"You. Did. What."

"My eye. That was me."

"Are you fucking with me?"

"'m not. Didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean?"

Zoro sighed and leaned against the counter, his gaze shifting to the cook's desbelieving face.

"I got bit by some kind of spider, or bug, I don't know. Right on the eyelid. I didn't have anyone okay, not Chopper, no doctor, and I had to do something. The fucking thing was hurting like hell and I could already feel it clouding my vision. I got a fever and contrary to popular belief, I'm not dumb. I knew the damn stuff was getting to my head. So I heated my sword and burned my eye to stop the venom from spreading. 'was fucking ugly, so I stitched it to look like a regular scar and stop _morons_ from asking what happened. Didn't work, though."

Sanji was absolutely convinced he had never heard Zoro talk that much in all the time he had known him. And he had no idea what to say to that.

A ding echoed in the room. He crouched and took the croissants out by rote. Numbly, he handed one to Zoro.

The swordsman took it, just as stunned by the gesture.

"Eat while it's hot."

He did.

~

"Zoro."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for telling me.

"Don't mention it."

"I did miss you, you know."

"I know."

A pause. Then:

"Would you like to watch the stars with me sometimes?"

"Sure, moss-head."

Another pause.

"Don't forget the coffee, cook."

"I won't."

"You better."


End file.
